


Godson

by superqueerdanvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Harry Potter, Trans James Potter, Trans Lily Evans Potter, Trans Sirius Black, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: After they leave the Shrieking Shack, Harry pulls Sirius aside and comes out to him.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 162





	Godson

Outside the Shrieking Shack, Harry pulled Sirius aside. Once he was satisfied they were out of earshot of Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Pettigrew, and most importantly Snape, he asked, “Sirius?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you call me Harry?”

“Sure.” Sirius looked at him thoughtfully. “Any particular reason?”

Harry swallowed hard, twisting the fabric of his robes in sweaty hands. “I think I’m a boy,” he said after a moment, his voice barely audible.

“You’re trans?” Sirius asked gently.

“I… yeah?” Harry said cautiously.

Sirius gave him a warm smile. “So am I. So was James. So was Lily.”

Harry stared at him, eyes wide. Sirius’s smile grew wider. “What, did you think you were the only trans person in the entire wizarding world?”

“I’ve never met another trans person.”

“That you know of.” Sirius put an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “I guarantee there’s other trans kids at Hogwarts; you’ll find each other eventually. McGonagall and her wife ran a club for queer kids when I was here – don’t know if the club’s still around, but she’ll at least be supportive and give you some resources. She’ll be able to get you moved to the boys’ dormitory too, if you want to do that. And you have me. If you ever want to talk, just send Hedwig. She'll know where to find me."

Harry threw his arms around Sirius. _“Thank you!”_

Sirius hugged back. “You’re welcome, Harry. My godson.”


End file.
